Simmy Soso the Guru
by Captain Grinn
Summary: "It both shamed and enraged me to no end that I could easily write smut and wonderful stories, but I couldn't talk to people." Lou faints under pressure, she has no friends her age, she's an anonymous life guru, and she's a bit obsessed with a blue-haired Lupin. And now? She has to work with the Potter/Weasley Clan to get Teddy and Victoire back together. (One-Shot/OC Centered!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

All right! One-shot alert! Or three-shot.. Not sure..? Anyway, this is just for fun.. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Simmy So-So

* * *

I didn't have many friends. It wasn't that I didn't want any.

It just I wasn't at all good with making friends.

Or talking to people.

Or talking.

Or people.

My idea of a good conversation is one that is generally positive, that doesn't focus on me at all nor include me in said conversation and I don't cry at all.

Yeah.. I know. I have quite a few problems.

But here I was, friendless and already a fifth year in Hogwarts. I had no friends and a few folks I claim as acquaintances.. They don't know my name.. or that I exist.. But they're nice enough to wave back when I wave to them..

There. That was the extent of my social prowess.. A wave. And a forced smile that looked more like I was trying to show that wherever I was was my territory by baring my teeth...

I sighed, straddling the toilet of the girls' bathroom. Why was I hiding in a bathroom designated by my gender? Oh well.. Because I got caught by Hagrid and I fled.

Why did I run from sweet old groundskeeper Hagrid?

Because I was defacing school property.. again.

I had never been caught. Only once in my first year when I was drawing an intricate mural on the bathroom stalls. But even then, the head boy let me off. With a wild grin, shock blue hair and twinkling matching eyes, he gave me his blessing and let me be. All he did was tell me to be a bit more careful.

The only boy I've ever truly loved. I ran into him several times throughout the year. He'd always smile and give me a bit of advice here and there. Calling me Salvador. I nearly cried. I didn't even know his name and he knew my favorite artist ever to roam this world.

I finally found out his name when a prefect, Victoire, called for him. She was very pretty, 5th year Gryffindor to his 7th year Hufflepuff.

I did cry when I found out I'd never get to see him again. Well, in a typical, average manor.. Versus being creepy and spying on him while he bought some stuff from Honeydukes.

What?

I was not being creepy!

He just happened to be there, buying some sweets for his girlfriend and I happened upon him.

It was a simple accidental happening!

I swear.

Honestly!

But here I was... Hiding in the bathroom. With Moaning Myrtle cooing over me. We had gotten along quite well. Dare I say it? She was my best friend...

"What'd you do this time?" She chortled, giggling.

"I was painting..."

"Which wall?"

"The hallway that leads to Slytherin.." I frowned a bit. That hall was a bit more guarded.. I suppose I wanted a bit more of a challenge.

Besides my well drawn graffiti littering Hogwarts, I had another name. Simmy So-So. I wasn't even sure where the name had come from, but it was given to me and I took it.

It all started in second year. I was really feeling the pang of loneliness and hid most of the time in Myrtle's bathroom. I found writing on the wall, she (assuming that someone was a she.. I don't know of any males who can get pregnant.. much less, use the girls' bathroom as well) was so afraid of telling her boyfriend that she was pregnant. Now, I had absolutely no business whatsoever to answer.

But writing is in my blood.. Gushing, I should say. Coursing, rushing, pumping. My mother is one the world best known reporters in the Muggle world.. I was a Muggle-born.

My mother blames my father for my social anxiety. A starving artist, both literally and figuratively. My mom was doing a article on artists and their views on certain things in the world. She wound up sleeping with him and boom.. Here I was.

She wasn't entirely ungrateful. She said she had been dying to do a paper on single motherhood. Which got her a few awards..

As I said, it was none of my business.. But I answered it. I had two ways of writing. One looked like an awful chicken- dragon scratch hybrid of a scrawl and the other was a curling, spiraling, whimsical twist. I used the latter.

A few days later, both of the letters had been cleaned and only two words remained.

_Thank you._

And with that, I found another passion to keep my art company. Giving advice. A second opinion, an outside view, and most of a the time, a total unbiased solution to most problems.

The whole thing had evolved from the bathroom walls to little notes I'd find just about anywhere. And I would answer them and leave my response in the same place they had stuck theirs.

Over time, they took to calling me Simmy So-So, and that's how I would sign my responding letters.

So, with me being a counselor, it really gave me a very fulfilled new view on life. I didn't care that people teased me, that I had no (living) friends, that I was obsessed with a graduated metamorphmagus, and that I was bound to live a lonely life.

Honestly, I was okay with that. Weirdly enough, I embraced it. For a while, it hurt. Stung every time I thought of the idea of living on my own. But then I would remind myself I could decorate it like I want, cook what I want, and I would have to clean up after myself and no one else.

And I suddenly fell in love with that idea.

I know what you're thinking, 'You're only fifteen! Stop that moping! You're young.. blah, blah, blah.'

Well, my mother's already bought me a house.

Yep.

A house.

Just for little ole me.

And my bipolar cat, my kneazle, and my chicken. Yes. I said _chicken._ She's a sweet old burgundy thing. I also have an owl. I swear, the owl is the only one of my pets that's relatively normal.

Due to my mother never at home to take care of my rainbow of pets, I begged and pleaded Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to allow me to keep them at Hogwarts. She agreed, though I could only have one pet at a time in my room, while the others had to live with Hagrid. Which, to my surprise, the pets were fine with.

Aslan, my kneazle, liked Hagrid. That creature nearly tore my mother's leg off! Arwen (my mentally unbalanced cat) _actually _sat on his lap! She never comes out from underneath my bed if anyone who isn't me is around! And Little Two Eyes laid him an egg! Just for him! I was in awe. And thoroughly pleased. I would've told him that if I weren't crying of joy. Sapsorrow, my smokey gray owl, sat on Fang's head the entire time, hooting softly. I was glad for the acceptance.

Hagrid had told me it was because they sensed that I needed them to like it there, for there was no where else for them to go.

I had to pass all sorts of tests to keep Aslan, a purebred kneazle. They didn't want to let me keep him, seeing as I was a Muggle-born. But he was a stray, harassing and terrorizing innocent people shopping in Diagon Alley. Until I came along. He wouldn't stop following me and rubbed my legs. Of course, I begged mother to keep him. Until an old wizened wizard declared a 'filthy mudblood' shouldn't have such a 'noble beast' such as him.

But with a few written tests and a quick lecture on the creature's species, I took him home all the same.

Aslan was a huge, all white 'cat' with piercing amber eyes. Arwen was a tiny little cat, medium length furred, gray tabby with one blue eye and one green one. Hagrid begged me that if the two ever had a litter that he was given the chance to have first pick. I nodded. How else could I repay him for his kindness?

Though, the litter would have to wait. Aslan stayed in my room and kept interlopers at bay.

..Said kneazle sat on my knees as I tried not to fall into the toilet. He was my lookout, and no matter how hard I tried to seclude him in my room and my room alone, he always followed.

The Headmistress called him a true familiar.

"So.. what'd you paint then?" Myrtle giggled. She had admitted she was living through me. I, who broke all the rules, apparently lived a very exciting life. I, who tickles pears and sneaks out of the Hogwarts at night via secret passageways to buy some candy, was obviously very fun.

"Their Quidditch team's latest win." I smiled softly. Each house had one near their houses' entrance.

She squealed, clapping, and was reduced to giggles, "Oh God, that Scorpius is entirely too handsome!" she squealed again.

"Shush!" I hissed.

"Who's there?" A sudden voice broke into my hushing and her giggles. But it wasn't Hagrid's. It was a girl's. And a potential client.

I gestured to Myrtle then to the door. Myrtle pouted a bit but rolled her eyes and disappeared through the wall.

"It's just me." The ghost chirped. "Who'd you expect? No one comes down to my bathroom." she said rather defiantly and I rolled my eyes.

"...why were you giggling?"

I could not place the voice for the life of me.

"I saw Scorpius.. shirtless.." the ghost squealed and giggled wildly again.

"Oh."

I sat there, for what felt like an eternity. I was sure, by now, it was nearly 2 in the morning. My legs were asleep and I couldn't feel my face, it being pressed against the stall's wall at some vain attempt at a nap.

"She's gone!" Myrtle popped through the wall, centimeters from my face. I gasped and jerked back at the sudden intrusion.

"Jesus!" I hissed, rubbing my chest, trying to soothe my racing heart.

She giggled, "Let's see what she's written! She seemed awfully upset when I mentioned the Malfoy boy."

I stood, unbending and unfolding and wincing all the while. I walked into the stall she had previously vacated and looked at what she had written.

It broke my heart. Yet, it warmed it to pieces.

She was in love with a boy her father would never approve of. Their fathers were enemies, and would never allow her to date him.

I muttered a spell, and pulled out my signature enchanted sharpie. It would sheen purple and blue. I began to write my advise to 'Daisy Bloom'. Each letter or note I'd receive, the writers would always give themselves a nickname. Daisy was a flower.. Rose was too. It clicked. Rose Weasley liked Scorpius Malfoy.

I sighed, I didn't like it when I knew who the letters come from. Some were painfully obvious 'Quidditch Bitch', obviously Roxanne Weasley. The girl was one of the first beaters and she was scary.. In the good way, mind you.. But still..

I wrote:

"_Daisy Bloom, you should follow your heart, talk to your love. Tell him the truth, then tell your parents. Parents approval is always nice, but it's not always necessary. Don't be cruel, mean, or vindictive when you tell them. You've got _adult _business, tell them like an adult. And _act _like one. Remind them that _if _they raised you well, they taught you good lessons along the road that you've been traveling on. But now you're at a fork in the road. And whatever choice _you _make, whatever path _you _decide to follow.. is a choice that only _you _can decide on._

_Simmy So-So"_

I tried not to over think when I gave my advice. Because that's all it was at the end of the day. Advice. A thought from a stranger. I wrote what came to my heart and used some big words from my head.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a very old story I had written from a while ago, it's not even done! No surprise there. I have some chapters that I had written out that'll post.. This is not to be taken seriously.. so uh- enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"He's just so.. porny!"

* * *

I sat at the back of DADA, fighting off the urge to pass out and sleep right then and there. With Aslan at my feet, chewing on my drawing pencil, I was struggling to pay attention.

The current Professor was sick and out, while this one was a substitute, who had no idea what we were doing. The older, rather monotonous gentlemen decided to tell us about his days at the Ministry.

It probably would have been interesting.. but it wasn't. He was telling us about archiving and filing and papers and parchments. Honestly, it sounded like the perfect job for me. They give you a stack of papers, and you put them away. That was it.

Gryffindor and Slytherin had classes together, which meant Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had classes together. And to be honest, each house was so different. But Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.. were so different. Puffs were like hippies, and Claws were like a bunch bureaucrats. It was nuts. Well, not all of them were like that.. But most I've met were.

I don't know if I was just being paranoid, but I kept meeting Hugo's stare. And it was freaking me out. He just give a small smile and return to his paper.

I stared down at mine.. Which had Professor Harris sitting on his desk, puffing a pipe, swirling a crystal glass of cognac, a monocle on his eye, and a top hat on his head... He sounded like one of those boring back in the day rich gentlemanly types.

Something bounced off of the side of my head.. It didn't hurt. It was a paper. I refused to look up, instead using my hair as a curtain, shielding me from the torment, I buried myself into another drawing.

I hadn't had something thrown at me in a while. Since third year. That's when Aslan began following me everywhere (he never stayed in my room before then, but that's when he actually stuck right behind me). Whenever someone would pick on me, he would run at them. With his size, he was easily mistaken as a dog. But when they realized he was a kneazle, they quit teasing me altogether. They did enjoy spreading rumors, but I don't mind those too much. I find them more funny than anything.

Again a paper ball landed on the table.. but it didn't hit me. I swallowed my fear as tears stung my eyes.. As I said, I'm bad with social situations. Gingerly I opened it and uncreased it.

'_Thank you for helping Rose_'. It read and I swallowed my heart into my stomach where it's acid bit at the love muscle.

How did he know? How did he find out? Oh God..

Did every one know? Was it just Hugo? Did Rose know too? Oh gods above..

It was like I couldn't get enough air, then suddenly it was like I was getting too much of it. A blackness started eating at the edges of my poor vision and I felt faint and numb and tingly all over.

Was.. Was I dying?

Was I entering into the great beyond?

Nope.

The bell tolled, and class ended and everyone couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Except for me.

Who decided to stand up after everyone left.

And faint.

Flop right over onto the cold floor below.

I woke up, a pair of amber eyes twinkling at me.

"Aslan.." I rubbed his face. He purred and swiveled his ears back as he watched the nurse approach.

Madame Austen, a young healer. She was quite bossy but nice.

"Your damned cat! I couldn't even properly check you!" the blonde threw her hands up into the air, her annoyance clearly written on her face. McGonagall stood at the other side of my bed. I only noticed because she let out a sigh.

Aslan hardly glanced her way, which meant he liked her.

"I do apologize, Madame Austen.. But he is very protective over her.. We can't keep him in her dorm room. He will not stay put." McGonagall tried to explain my guardian.

All her words did was make the healer scoff, and shake her head, "Then get rid of him."

Aslan stood and growled at her, fur standing on end, making him look twice his size.

The healer gasped and hopped back, "Why I never!" She roared, spinning on her heal and stormed away. Muttering about how she would have never been treated this way at St. Mungo's.

I ran my hand down his back, he laid back down.

I sat up, slowly, and looked carefully to McGonagall.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't worry yourself, Lou." she waved her hand dismissively and sat down on another bed. I overheard James once say that when his dad was in school, she was very strict.. But now she seemed tired and overworked.

I smiled a bit, adjusting the kneazle into my lap.

"But I do have some serious.. business to discuss with you." She stood after a moment and a familiar feeling of dread clasped my heart in a frigid grip.

"Serious..?" I mustered a whisper.

"Yes." McGonagall sighed, she touched my shoulder, "After Weasley is finished talking to you.. I want you to be at my office. All right, Rogers?" she let my shoulder go and applied a bit of formality into her tone.

"Yes ma'am.." I hushed softly.

She bobbed her head, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth and disappeared out of the door, Madame Austen hot on her heels. No doubt to complain about Aslan.

...Wait. Weasley?

I snapped my head towards said Weasley so hard, I swore I heard the bones pop. I winced a bit.

He chuckled, a grin spreading across his handsome face. His auburn hair fell to the nape of his neck, his bangs brushing his cheeks if not unchecked. It had grown out quite a bit since last year.

Hugo Weasley. A genius, sweet, funny, caring, an excellent rule breaker. He never got caught, but you'd know if he was behind the latest Potter-Weasley prank.

I swallowed hard as his brown eyes ate me up.

I could throw Aslan at him, then jump out of the window. I glanced to the window... It was a far drop. I could do it. I could!

"Thinkin' of running?" he teased, grinning.

I swallowed again and shrunk behind the mass of kneazle. Aslan watched him, like a hawk watched a mouse. I was glad.. If Aslan didn't like him, Hugo wouldn't be able to get close to me.

"Anyway..." the redhead continued, seeing as how I wasn't going to make a sound. "I just.." he rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders.

I looked away, my face heating up. His shirt was.. just way to tight. He should've gotten a bigger one. It.. it hugged his form.. way too much. It looked like he had stepped out of a porno.

Hugo chuckled and I felt my face get hotter.

"Um.." his laughter finally ceased, "Thank you, again. For helping Rose. She was.. she wasn't in a good place."

I felt my eyes bug and look at him so quickly.. Again I heard my neck pop, but I ignored the pain.

"Don't worry!" he held up his hands, "No one else knows who you are." Hugo gave an encouraging smile, his eyes twinkled.

I shifted, trying to form a sentence.

"Wh-..." I stopped, trying to calm my nerves. Talking shouldn't be this hard, "Who..." I stopped again, sighing, "Who else knows!" I squawked, nearly yelling. I just wanted to get the sentence out of me.

He cocked his head to the side, a small smile on his mouth.

I looked away again. He was all porn. I sucked on my front teeth, trying to regain any composure I had left.

"Just me. And a few others."

My eyes bugged, again. I looked at him, slowly.

He laughed, shrugging, "We aren't going to tell. Why should we? You're helping a lot of people. And if it's all right with you.. there are a few others, really good advice givers, who want to help out. Are they allowed to?"

I smiled. There were others?

I tried to form another sentence, but none came. Giving up on talking, with a sigh, I just nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Great.. Thanks, Lula." Hugo smiled again.

I nodded, smiling awkwardly. He fell into silence.. I wasn't good with silence.. Around other people anyway..

Time to make the great escape! I pushed Aslan from my lap, and hopped from the bed.

_It's rude to just run off!_ That annoying little voice popped up in my head, I turned but didn't stop walking. I waved to him, "Bye." I managed to squeak out and continued to run.

That went well, I nodded. A good conversation. I didn't cry. I didn't throw up. I wasn't struck with Sudden Full Bladder Syndrome- Hey! It is _too_ a thing!

I stood at the other side of the door leading into the Headmistress' office. I gnawed on my bottom lip. What did I do? Well.. what didn't I do? But what did I get _caught_ doing though?

"I'm freakin' out." I whispered to my companion.

Aslan gave me a withered look and continued to clean his paw.

"Big help you are." I grumbled. I jolted back, eyes wide and mouth agape as the door suddenly swung open.

Hagrid filled the entrance and cast me a confused smile.

"Hi there, Lou." he stepped back, letting me in.

"Ah, finished with Mr. Weasley already?" McGonagall smiled, her eyes twinkling.

I frowned. She was up to something. And it was totally spooking me.

"Have a seat, Miss Rogers.." she gestured to one of the chairs situated in front of her massive ancient desk.

I slowly sat into the chair, thinking it could bite me.

I jolted again as Aslan landed on my lap and instantly curled up on me. I sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Am.. Am I in trouble?" I whispered. It seemed to be that was the only volume I could manage.

McGonagall laughed, it was humorless and short. Hagrid slowly sat in the chair next to me. The chair bowed and nearly buckled beneath his weight, though he hardly seemed to notice.

"Oh, please.. Forget what I said.. Let her go." Hagrid pleaded, a deep frown cut into his features and my heart ached.

Oh no.

He did see who it was that was painting the walls.

I gawked at him, watching as he looked between the headmistress and I, a clear look of guilt writ across his face.

"It's a little late for that, Hagrid and you know it." McGonagall said, her tone was soft and yet held a disciplined tone.

Hagrid looked down to his hands curled up on his lap, his eyes dark and glassy.

I was now utterly terrified.

Yes, I knew I would get caught one day. But I had no idea of the fear that ate at my heart hammering in my chest. What would happen? Would I get sent away? Fed to the giant spiders in the forest? Eaten by a dragon? Squashed by a giant?

Again blackness edged my vision and my head swam. Two black outs in one day was a new record for me.

A concerned look cross McGonagall's features.

"You aren't in trouble."

And just like that my oncoming black out was erased. I sighed, cradling my face in my hands.

"Quite the opposite, actually." the headmistress smiled. "I want you to paint more. I have a few teachers that I think that only you could truly capture in your art." Praise colored her tone, her smile wide and warm.

I gawked at her. I wasn't used to praise. Whenever mother would look at something of mine, she'd smile and say words like 'interesting' and 'fascinating'. But there was no sentiment behind those words, they were hollow and faked like her smiles and her hugs.

"Who?"

Hagrid asked for me.

"Why you of course." McGonagall adjusted in her chair, gesturing to Hagrid.

Hagrid blushed a bit and I chuckled. He was adorable.

"And me.. and quite a few others. I knew that only you could do what I ask of you.. since the Slytherin mural. It was excellent." She smiled.

I beamed, grinning like an idiot.

"But of course, you're still getting detention." McGonagall said flippantly.

"Oh.." I sighed.

"_Oh_ _yes_, lots of detention."

* * *

Author's Note: Again, not to be taken seriously~ enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hogsmeade Fun

* * *

"I love shy girls."

_I'm not shy, I have social anxiety. _I corrected in my head as I scanned the room for an exit. Something quick and clean.

I was cornered in Dominic Maestro's Music Shop. I was there, trying to buy more sheet music for McGonagall. It was a gift to be a gift. It was her grandchild's birthday soon, and she was really freaking out over what to buy them.. I say them because I didn't know if the grandchild was a boy or a girl.. Or both.. or neither. You just never know these days.

The cashier finally finalized my purchase and with a smile, bid me a fair farewell. I nodded, too scared for niceties.

As the young men hovered around me, leering smiles on their faces, and dark teasing words from their mouths. Irritation was quickly engulfing me. And when I got irritated I got rather violent.

I made a shocked expression and pointed over their shoulders, away from the exit and away from me. Instantly they looked and I took the opportunity to duck beneath them and bolted for the door.

I was free. I sighed as I jogged away from the shop and slowed to a quick gait and finally a leisurely walk.

I always felt rather free in Hogsmeade. I didn't have to talk to anyone I didn't want to. I didn't have to buy what I didn't want to. And most of all, people seemed to overlook me unless I had some money in my hand.

I stepped into the salon, Henrietta's Beard and Mane Maintenance. It was ran by a third generation bearded witch. All the women who had ran the salon were all bearded and all named Henrietta. They were kind, loud, and unabashed. They were nosy and very friendly. They never harassed me and my lack of courage. They told me all the on-goings, all the passersby, they'd tell me all the juicy gossip and the wild stories of the famous witches and wizards.

And in turn, they would manage to get me to write a short, dirty story.

One that could get even them to blush and giggle and swoon.

I could never write it around anyone. I would be too paranoid someone was looming over, seeing what I was writing. It both shamed and enraged me to no end that I could easily write smut and wonderful stories, but I couldn't _talk_ to people.

I walked into the salon. It looked like a typical muggle salon. Chairs, sinks, mirrors, a desk in the front to see to the clients. A room in the back for relaxation, supplies, and the like. It's colors were bright and lively and yet calm and welcoming. The floor was covered with a thick red plush carpet, the chairs were huge and light blue and entirely too comfortable. I was instantly met with greetings:

"Baby doll!"

"Sweet pea!"

"Darling!"

I grinned. I felt so at home here.

The scent of chemicals, the heat of hair curlers, the bubbling of brewing potions filled my nose.

"What have you been up to, little Edgar?" Henrietta cooed. And ditched the witch in the chair in front of her and walked to an empty one. She patted the seat and I quickly sat in it.

"Oh, not much.. I got busted." I blushed as I was forced to make eye contact with myself via mirror.

I knew I wasn't ugly.. but I was too uncomfortable with ever admitting that to anyone, including myself. Most of the time I felt uglier than I was, imagining my chin much sharper than it was, my ears bigger than they were. But when I saw myself, I was reminded that I took after my mother. She was very pretty.. But I didn't _feel _very pretty.

I had a heart shaped face, a delicate, straight nose. Wide, almond eyes, the left cobalt, the right emerald (a gift from father), thick lashes. My lips weren't thick, but they weren't thin either. They were always red, I had a habit of chewing on them. I had dimples, and my chin had just a bit of a cleft in it. I had a sprinkle of light freckles across my nose and dark freckle on my right cheek, just under the outside of my eye. I had terrible acne when I was a baby, I figured that's why I didn't have much, if any, now. I had a peaches and cream complexion. And I had a small, silver stud Monroe piercing. My bit at trying to be rebellious. The only piercing I had that wasn't on either of my ears.

I glanced to myself again and looked away, a pang of shame hitting my heart.

_A pity such a pretty face was wasted on you.. _my mother had said over Christmas. Reminding how worthless she viewed me. Even when I showed her my paintings, my drawings, and some short stories. She was mildly impressed.. But not with what I had shown her. She was impressed with my persistence to prove to her that I wasn't worthless, useless.. She was entertained by it..

"You got busted?" Henrietta saw my reaction to myself, but she was kind enough not to pry into things that truly hurt.

"Yes.. But luckily McGonagall is going way easy on me.. Instead of getting kicked out, I get to paint more.." I grinned.

"What?" the bearded woman stared in shock.

"Paint who?" Henrietta's daughter, who we've all come to call Henry, chimed in.

"A few of the professors.." I smiled, looking at her. "I'm pretty stoked."

"As you should be! You could've been expelled!" One of the other hairdressers, Monica, hissed.

Monica at first glance, looked like that evil librarian we all knew growing up. However, she was nothing of the sort. She was funny, loud, and quite a potty mouth.

I chuckled, "I know it."

"We're glad. You'd better count your lucky stars, lass." Henrietta grinned and began brushing my waist long mane.

Naturally is was a light brown, however I was quite fond of dying it.

"Black, again?" the bearded lady tangled her fingers in my hair.

"Yes.. maybe.. some bright color on the bottom layers?" I looked at the color samples lining the edges of the mirror.

"Any color in mind, sweetheart?" she chortled, excited about dying. She loved but hated my hair. It was thick and long and the curls were difficult to count. It was like an afro in my earlier years. But now, the curls were tamed and fell in sweet spirals. I was glad for it.

* * *

Henrietta had styled my hair so it fell straight, with ends nearly touching my belly button, while it was natural and untouched it was to the middle of my back. The fresh black dye was a happy and familiar sight, and with the bottom layer a crisp sky blue, my heart was all a flutter with this new thrill.

The bearded lady asked who had inspired such change and I only grumbled, and blushed. She already knew of my wild crush on Teddy. A crush I still nursed to this day, though I hadn't seen him in nearly 3 years. I wasn't as obsessed, _per se_, with him as I used to be.. But I still yearned to see him and talk to him and I wondered if he still smelled like pepper and cinnamon.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, oh yes.. I was still _infatuated_ with him.

The blue wasn't the only change, I had a few streaks of lavender in the blue. I loved how it looked, especially with the black mixing in.

I roamed around Honeydukes, a basket full of candy. I frowned as I played with a blue lollipop. Henry had told me the latest gossip. That dearest Teddy had put the brakes on with Victoire. It didn't instill any hope or joy in me at all, instead my heart broke. Why did they break up- put a hold on their relationship? An odd thought occurred that it was my fault. But then again, I felt like everything that went wrong in people's lives was always my fault. It was weird and I hated it.

But what _did_ happen? They seemed to truly love each other, enough that it burned throughout school and even beyond it. I sighed and tossed the sucker into the basket.

I licked my lips, they felt dry and cracked and I blamed the chilling weather.

I looked up suddenly feeling well.. _not_ alone.

Hugo stood, smiling. I froze, my eyes widened and he laughed... _laughed_!

He wasn't alone.. at all. Far from it, actually. The whole Weasley-Potter herd was there. Herd was the proper term, I as sure of it. Pack would suggest a small, intimate group. No. This was a herd.. a herd of cattle or a flock. Perhaps flock would be more accurate..

They all milled about, near me and my bubble. I was on edge and desperately needed Aslan. Aslan could save me.

I ducked around another aisle and grabbed all the candy I could manage and bolted for the register. My body tingled and my skin prickled, I was being _watched. _I don't like being watched. I hated it. It scared me to the point of stuttering and sometimes complete loss of my voice.. also Sudden Full Bladder Syndrome (still a thing!).

The cashier rang up my finds, laughing softly and shaking his head.

"Are you sure someone as tiny as you can finish all this?" he grinned. He was really cute, short brown hair tossed about and brown eyes glistening.

"I.. I..." I tried and shook my head. I smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

An arm was thrown over my shoulder, I yelped jolting and stared at the interloper.

"Ya gotta forgive my friend here, she's rather shy..." came the sultry purr of James Potter. I nearly screamed and melted.

Of course.. I had a bit of a _thing_ for him. Who didn't? It was James _freakin_' Potter! He was the seeker and resident bad boy.. But he wasn't the only one.. Louis and Fred were his partners in crime and quite delicious.. Did I say delicious? ..I didn't.. did I? Nope.

I grumbled and muttered and struggled to speak but my tongue failed me. With shaky hands I passed over my Gringotts bank card. Early last year, Gringotts had adopted the Muggle fashion of credit and debit cards, quite handy and much easier to use than lugging about coins.

The cashier looked quite amused, 'Luke' read his name tag.

"Come on, sweetie.. give the guy a smile." Fred teased, leaning against the counter, a grin across his dark lips. Fred was.. utterly good looking. Mocha skin, red hair, glistening light hazel green eyes.

I growled and pulled away from them, grabbing the bag full of my treats. And hotfooted for the door. I really needed to get out of there. Two more seconds and I'd have fainted.

Again an arm was thrown around my shoulders and I was deterred from the door to the group- flock.

This time is was Louis. His long silver-blonde hair fell passed his shoulders in straight tresses, his sun kissed flesh, well toned body with long, lean muscles, dark blue eyes twinkling at me had made him the center of every girls' fantasy. And knowing that he was a beater on the Quidditch team made him even hotter.. If that were possible. Damn Veela bastard had me in his thrall.

He was tall, they all were. It didn't help that I was hardly 5"2, though. But I came up to just below his chest. Needless to say, he engulfed me.

I balked up at him, as he stood me before the flock. They chirped and twitted and jawed on. Only Hugo offered a weak smile.

"Look what I caught." Louis grinned, as if showing off the Golden Snitch.

Finally a pause in conversation.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne." The mocha skinned, auburn haired girl smiled.

Oh, I know who you are.. Quidditch Bitch..

They introduced themselves, one by one, chortling and chirping (I say that because I was picturing them as sheep/bird hybrids.. I'd have to draw this later...). They also seemed quite happy and amused.

I wasn't sure what expression was on my face. Fear.. shock, probably. I did feel a little irritated, I knew most of them, through awkward runnings-in and library mix ups. But I wasn't going to rain on their parade.

Louis didn't let me out of his grasp, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, keeping me to his side. I had never been this close to anyone. He was warm to the touch, and he laughed with his whole body as he spoke lightly with James about some prank.

Wait.. Was I breathing?

"Did you understand the DADA assignment?" Albus turned to me. Pale, gorgeous. Black shaggy hair and wild green eyes upraising me. His brow knit instantly and a look of confusion crossed his features.

"You okay?" Hugo's voice fell away from my ears.

No. I was not breathing. I was sick of fainting.

"Great, Lou! You killed her!" Hugo barked and was at my side in a heartbeat. I didn't hit the floor, I found out. Louis caught me.

That damn Veela's blue eyes were the last thing I saw as the dark consumed me.

* * *

I was used to waking up in the middle of nowhere, in some alleyway, or even in the Shrieking Shack. Whenever I blacked out, it wasn't for very long. Sometimes an hour, at most, a few seconds at the least.

But lately, I had been waking up in the Infirmary.. It was odd, honestly. I rarely fainted around people. I usually passed out because of some inner ailment or anxiety eating away at me. I had a weak heart, obviously.

I'd make my escape and pass out behind some trashcan or bathroom stall. The sandy brown brick of the ceiling met my gaze. The wood of the ceiling support it's companion. I noted there was a weight on my stomach. Aslan.. I smiled, reaching for it.

It wasn't Aslan. I shot up when I began to pet someone's hand.

"Calm down." James chirped from the bed next to mine, cackling. It was Hugo's hand.

I stared. Horrified. I was being _touched_...

It wasn't that I didn't like to be touched.. I loved it actually. It just.. The only time I was touched was either a quick slap from my mother or an accidental bump-into.

"Sorry.." Hugo chuckled softly and stepped back, and wrote something down on the paper stuck to the clipboard. Madame Austen's clipboard. Which meant Aslan was in here somewhere.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them protectively, watching Hugo like a hawk. What else did he think he was allowed to touch? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

James must have noticed this.. Because he laughed, hard.

Hugo cracked a lopsided smile and gave me a sideways glance, "Don't worry.. I'm done." He laughed softly and walked towards the healer's office with the clipboard.

"So, you faint often?" James rolled to his side, facing me.

I nodded a bit.

He laughed softly, "Why?" He looked entertained, like he was seeing some freak at a circus.

I hated being an empath sometimes..

Being an empath helped quite a bit while I dished out advice, pointed me to the people who needed my help and people I needed to avoid altogether.

"I'm sorry." James tried again, shifting, trying to get into my line of sight.

I shrugged, "It's.. normal." I managed to whisper.

He _frowned_.

Hugo walked out of the office and slowly made his way to me. Though he skirted away from the row of beds I was in, staring hard the floor. I felt kind of bad..

Then I realized why he was avoided them. A white streak shot from bed to bed, keeping in the shadows beneath the bed. His amber eyes staring- glaring at Hugo. I laughed softly.

With sudden looks from James and Hugo, my mirth died. What? Did I have a weird laugh? ..oh God... Not another reason to add to the list of Weird Facts of Lulah..

Yes. That's my name.. Lulah.. Don't ask me what my middle name is. It's Bliss.. Happy?

Aslan landed on the bed in front of me, his weight shifting the bed, causing me to bounce a bit. I swore the kneazle weighed half my weight.

James cracked a smile, "Your guard dog is mean.." He purred.

He was so porny. I thought, grumbling. Tousled dark hair, glistening brown eyes, sun kissed skin, well toned.. And his voice.. Good lord..

Aslan crawled into my lap and stretched out, his ears to Hugo but glared at James. Then he'd swap, his ears swiveled to James and glared at Hugo.

I rubbed the base of his head and he purred languidly.

Hugo sat next to James, watching the white kneazle, "I couldn't even get you on the bed with him chewing on my ankle."

I giggled softly, looking to Hugo's ankle. The pants there were a bit mussed. I rubbed the kneazle's face, he tilted his chin up so I could give it a good scrub.

I looked to Hugo. Was he all right? Aslan left my tormentors in stitches.. And not in the 'they laughed themselves into it' kind of way.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

I nodded, smiling a bit and returned scrubbing Aslan up.

"..am.." I started, and Hugo was nice enough to wait patiently. "Am I allowed to leave?" I didn't look at him. I found it easier to talk when I made myself believe I was talking to Aslan and there was no one else in the room with me. It was an odd concept, but it worked.

"Yes. Madame Austen wasn't too thrilled to have you in here." Hugo chuckled. "Something about your pet." he gestured to Aslan.

"Vicious thing.." James scoffed and cocked his head to the little clock that hung on the wall. "Dinner time.." he lept up, grinning.

Hugo stood, following James out.

They turned, "You comin'?" James called.

I felt my eyes widen. Did they really want me to join them? Was I up to par with that big of a social call? Actually _sit _by people? Did they expect me to talk? I could listen, sure, no problem.. But reply?

"You don't have to." Hugo suddenly smiled. He had a nice smile.. Really nice.

I almost grumbled, but I stood on jelly legs and straightened my high waisted, dark purple pleated skirt, it had a black small floral design, it ended just above the knee. I wore above the knee black stockings and knee high dark gray heeled boots. I wore a gray button up blouse that tucked into the skirt. I noticed my denim coat at the foot of my bed and dark purple crocheted beret. I wore long, fingerless black crocheted gloves. I smoothed my hair and plucked up my black square glasses, sliding them onto my face.

Grabbing my coat, beret, and various bags from different shops, I stepped towards them.

I wasn't sure how to act, to be honest. Did I smile? Nod? Shrug? What?

Aslan rubbed my ankle, and I looked down to him, "I should put.. my stuff away." I managed to whisper.

"What?" James stepped closer and I stared at him, like a deer stares at a hunter.

He stepped back and odd look crossing his face.

Hugo cleared his face, "She's gonna put her stuff up."

"Ah." James nodded, shrugging, "We'll see you at dinner then.." He offered a smile and walked out.

Hugo lingered, watching James walk out. "Don't mind him, he's the odd one." he smiled warmly.

I blinked at him and smiled back. Wow.. He was.. nice.

"We will see you at dinner, right?" he tilted his head a bit and I felt my heart quicken its pace.

I felt myself blsuh and looked down at his feet. Well worn black shoes.

"If I don't faint in some hallway.."

Wait.

Did I..

Did I just crack a joke?

Oh my God! I did!

Yes!

I'm being social!

And cool!

I looked up to gauge his reaction.

He had his head cocked to the side and a huge grin splitting his face, a short round of laughter fell out of his mouth and he shook his head in disbelief.

I cracked a smile and looked back down, feeling myself heat up.

"Let's hope you don't, then." Hugo's mirth faded, "See you, then, Lulah.."

I watched him turn and walk away. I bit up the courage to speak again.

"Um.. Hugo?"

"Yeah?" He turned, looking rather hopeful.

"Call me Lou.. I'm not a fan of my whole name." I whispered, looking at his shoes again.

After a pause, he moved a bit, "Well, all right, _Lou_."

Maybe I shouldn't have told him that.. He said it all weird and nicely.. Like.. Well, he was saying it all _porny_.

I am not obsessed with porn.

I've never watched it in my life!

My mind was enough of a porn as it was.

"Bye, Lou." Hugo left.

I grumbled, and muttered and hissed and flopped onto another bed.

I sat there for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I talked to people.. Successfully! And I cracked a joke!

* * *

Author's Note: Lou's a laugh, ain't she? *snorts.*


End file.
